Seed of Lemons
by YinShadow
Summary: Adopted from LoverofLemons, this is my adaptation of the story. Naruto's apartment was ruined by the villagers of Konoha, where he discovered a Lemon Tree grown underneath. But these aren't ordinary Lemons grown on that tree. When god gives you lemons, Naruto get laid. Naruto/ Harem. Review for requests.
1. Prologue

Seed of Lemons

A/N: Hello, Yinshadow here. Due to LoverofLemon discontinuing the original story of Seed of Lemons. I asked him if I can adopt the story, he agreed and I am no the owner of the story. There will be some slight changes in the story but the plot remains.

Prologue

Konoha Oct 10th

Naruto Uzumaki, recently Genin Graduate is not having a goody day, you'd think that getting his ninja's licence would make him happy. Partially it does but not completely. After 15 years of hate and fear from those villagers in Konoha just because of his existence, Naruto is alone. Sure he has a few people who cared for him.

The Sandaime Hokage, a surrogate grandfather to Naruto who did all he can to make sure Naruto is safe from danger, out AND in Konoha walls. Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher and big brother figure who helped him guide through the true meanings of the shinobi, despite the Ramen store owners, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku who are one and possibly the only civilians who don't hate Naruto and gave him Ramen whenever he is hungry.

But despite having a few who are friendly and compassionate to him, Naruto is alone. His parents are dead when he was just a new-born baby. He never knew who they are or even know if they love him or not. And this day is even worse for Naruto to be even more alone and possible be in more danger despite being a Ninja. October 10th, Naruto's birthday but it is also the anniversary of the Yondaime's death and the Kyuubi's presumed destruction. But Naruto is no fool, he knows that the Kyuubi isn't dead but sealed away by the late Yondaime. Yes, Naruto is aware of the Kyuubi residing in his stomach and of the Reaper Death Seal tattooed around his navel. Naruto hid high in the mountain where it has 4 Hokage faces carved on it. Naruto sits on the carved face of the Yondaime, wrapped warm in a camouflaged Ninja cloak while staring at the dusk sky.

Naruto has the whole village on view, even though the scenery didn't make him feel better, especially when he saw a group of drunk villagers and Chunnin breaking in his apartment and undoubtedly wreaking the place. Naruto sighed and stayed here until it is safe to return home.

"Well at least they're not setting it on fire this time" said Naruto

Konoha: Naruto's Apartment

Naruto returns to his apartment after surviving his 15th birthday, where those blind foolish villagers tried to hunt him down. If happens to him every birthday, but Naruto manages to survive every year, such as the fate of a Jinchuriki. But despite this, he is viewed as the demon other than as the prison that kept the Biju in check. Naruto sighed as there is no reasoning to those idiots, even the shinobi who believe Naruto is a demon are hunting him. It doesn't matter, Naruto will not let their hate of him get to him as he is determined to be Hokage.

Naruto's dream at first is to make the villagers respect and praise him, but as the years of training and surviving in Konoha. His dream was altered slightly; he still wants to be Hokage but with a different reason. But truth be told, he doesn't know why he wants to be Hokage. The answers will come eventually for the young teenager.

Naruto opens the apartment door, when he suddenly noticed the door was forced open, a sign of forced entry. The Blonde sighed as he enters his apartment and sees his apartment vandalised.

"Damn villagers, it happens every time" said Naruto sighing with annoyance. "And just because they see me as the Kyuubi. Bakas"

Naruto looked around, furniture torn apart, walls stained with graffiti with hateful threats written. Floor filled with holes and littered with broken items like plates, glass cups and even light bulbs.

"Just great, I have to clean up this dump…again" said Naruto as he makes his first step on the broken floor. Suddenly, due to the damage on the floor, the floorboards snap and a Naruto falls down in the hole. "Fuuuu….."

Naruto curses his luck when he falls down deep in the hole and break through the ceiling of the lower apartment room. But Naruto was luck to land on something soft. He sighed in relief and looked down to see that he landed on a patch of grass. Then suddenly lights turn on, Naruto covered his eyes from the light to see where he is. This place isn't another apartment room, it's some secret garden with its own light source.

"How didn't anyone notice this?" said Naruto as he stands up and looks around. The light dims slightly for Naruto to see properly and sees a small tree, dressed in the greenest of leaves and also has a bunch of lemons grown on it. "A lemon tree"

A flicker of light struck Naruto's face and Naruto looks down to see a wooden box place in front of the tree. Naruto crouches down to open the box and sees a small pouch, a trowel, a watering can and a scroll. Naruto takes the pouch, which contains a ripe lemon. Naruto is confused at this, what is a lemon tree growning underneath his apartment? He opens the scroll and decides to read it, hoping it might give him answers about this bizarre tree.

" _Dear Naruto_

 _If you are wondering, why there is a tree growing underneath your apartment is because I planted it there the day you were born. I am the Lemon God, god of Lemons (and not just the fruit). Anyway the lemon tree is no ordinary tree, it is a special tree. The lemons growing on this tree, if eaten by someone from the opposite sex, with fall in love with you. Don't fret, it has no effect on males so no accidental Yaoi for you._

 _The lemons on the tree will take time to ripen before you can harvest them, the lemon in the pouch is ripe for use. Try it out on someone, the lemon juice has the same effect so don't hesitate to make lemonade._

 _You deserve happiness and these lemons will provide you with that happiness. Don't let the villagers' hatred of you get in the way, you are a great man, a hero and a hero deserves happiness._

 _Good luck and Bless be to the Lemons._

Naruto is confused as he never heard of this Lemon God before but he is curious about the lemons. Can it make any girls in Konoha fall in love of him? If so, could it be possible?

"Can I make Sakura love me?" said Naruto in hope for his crush, the thought of the pink haired girl invades his mind. But what if it's just a prank? How can lemon make girl fall in love with him? "I don't want to take any chance; I need to test it first?"

But who? Who should Naruto test the first lemon on?

"But first, how do I get out of here?" said Naruto until suddenly the ground shook and a flight of stairs sprang out from the floor and the hole reshapes into a square one with a trapdoor. The other holes up on Naruto's floor closes up until the floor is repaired. What just happened?"

Naruto then noticed a P.S on the scroll.

 _P.S Before I left Konoha, I placed seals to refurbished your apartment the moment you find the tree and this scroll. Brace yourself when you go back up to your apartment._

Naruto confused at first but he shrugged and walk up the stairs. When Naruto reached the top, he gaped in shock as his apartment has changed. It doesn't look like a normal yet vandalised apartment anymore. It looks like a penthouse; the interior is bigger with multiple rooms. The kitchen is separated from the living room which has beautiful leather couches and settees along with a bookcase containing Manga and ninja scrolls, a 70-inch plasma widescreen T.V (with Netflix).

The bathroom is big with a bathtub that can fit a dozen people including a shower. The kitchen is no longer just a fridge and a microwave, it now includes an electric oven, washing machine, dryer, dishwasher and the fridge with freezer. And lastly his bedroom no longer has a single bed but a king-size bed with a walk-in wardrobe and T.V with game consoles.

Naruto is shocked at the change, he pinch himself in case he is dreaming.

"Oh my Kami, this place looks even better than Sasuke's?" said Naruto when he noticed another scroll on his new bed. "What is going on?"

Naruto opened his scroll and reads it.

 _I trust that you enjoyed your new home, I can't have you and your future harem living in a dump. Anyway this is the last scroll you get from me, the scrolls on the bookcase contains jutsus and taijutsu techniques which will benefit you, including a book called the "Kama Sutra" if you need learn how to love a woman._

 _All will be explained in due time, in the mean time you just enjoy the gifts I bestow upon you and Bless be to the Lemons._

Naruto finished reading and looked around.

"A Lemon God did this, pffft yeah right!" said Naruto in disbelief. "Pull the other one, this is just some genjutsu some Jonin made to bash my hopes up. I'm still in my crappy apartment and there is no Lemon tree grown underneath."

Naruto looked at the lemon in his hand and throws it on the couch.

"Might as well get some sleep in my "King-sized" bed." Said Naruto in a sarcastic tone. "Lemon God, Love Lemons, what's next? A Ramen God?"

Oh you have no idea, my blonde friend. You may deny it at first but when you wake up, your life will change for the better. And all it takes is bunch of lemons… and I'm not talking about the fruit.

Bless be to the Lemons.

If you review me on some ideas of future chapters, this new fic will continue while LoverofLemon failed to do.

Please review and Bless be to the Lemons


	2. Ramen with a slice of lemon

Seed of Lemons

A/N: Hello, Yinshadow here. Due to LoverofLemon discontinuing the original story of Seed of Lemons. I asked him if I can adopt the story, he agreed and I am no the owner of the story. There will be some slight changes in the story but the plot remains.

Chapter 1: Ramen with a slice of Lemon.

Naruto's apartment

The next morning rose for Naruto as the cockerel crows, which caused its demise by a flying kunai from some sleeping shinobi. Naruto groaned while he slowly wakes up from his sleep, his vision is still hazy from sleep when he gets out of his king-size bed and heads to the bathroom to get a hot shower. The plumbing is perfect and so is the temperature when Naruto entered the shower to wash.

Naruto is still hazy eyed when he took his shower and returned to the bedroom to get changed. He opens up his walk in wardrobe and kick out some clothes without even seeing them. He got dressed and heads out to sit on his nice leather couches while he yawns widely along with wiping his eyes.

"I never knew I sleep this good," said Naruto as his vision is clear and sees his newly refurbished apartment. He looked around and widen his eyes, still in disbelief. "So it wasn't a genjutsu, it's all real."

Naruto then felt something touch his leg and look to see a lemon leaning on the side. He picks up the lemon and remembers the scrolls written by this Lemon God.

"If this is real, then that means…" said Naruto when he sprang out of the couch and rushes to where he fell and notices a nice oriental rug. He lifts it up to reveal a trapdoor, which he opens to reveal a flight of stairs that leads down. Naruto walks down to reveal a secret room shrouded with grass, flowers and that Lemon Tree that grew underneath. "So it's true, it's all true"

Naruto's stomach suddenly starts to grumble and place his hand on it.

"Oh yeah, It's breakfast time" said Naruto, "I bet a few (dozen) bowls of Ramen would do the trick"

Naruto rushes for the door and pass a mirror, but he stops and returns to the mirror to see what he is wearing. "I don't remember getting these"

Naruto isn't wearing his Orange and back jumpsuit, he is wearing black baggy pants and jacket with dark orange shirt underneath along with a sewn on Konoha insignia on the arm, Naruto has his own Hitai-ate worn around his forehead but the fabric his black instead of blue when Iruka gave it to him after passing the exams. Naruto smiled at that moment like it as yesterday, which it is.

Naruto failed a few times but his third attempt was not in vein despite Mizuki tempering the exams to make him fail. Naruto's main flaw was clones due to his inhuman chakra system. But he found the solution and used _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ instead of the average _**Bushin no Jutsu**_. Suddenly his stomach grumbled again which snap Naruto out from his thought and rushes out to have breakfast.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto rushes out through the streets of Konoha and pass the hateful glares and spiteful murmurs from the villagers. Naruto ignored the glares and murmurs as his stomach is distracting him. Normally it is 15 minutes away from his apartment but his hunger boosted up his adrenaline and get there in 2 minutes. He sat on his usual seat and is greeted by Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame.

"Morning, Naruto" said Teuchi smiling at his favourite customer. "You're early today"

"Am I?" said Naruto. "Wow, that's a start"

"So you want the usual?" said Teuchi

"Yes please" said Naruto

"Coming right up" said Teuchi as he starts cooking the ramen for Naruto.

"So, are you excited for your first day as a ninja, Naruto-kun" said Ayame.

"Hell yeah, I'm one step closer to being Hokage" said Naruto until he frowns sadly. "But I hope the villagers will see me differently after this"

"They are stupid to think that you are a monster, Naruto-kun" said Ayame ruffing Naruto's blonde hair. "You are the sweetest and funniest guy I ever met."

"She's right, Naruto" said Teuchi as he pours the cooked noodles in the bowl. "They don't deserve your respect after what they did to you"

"I don't want their respect; I just want to them to treat me like a normal teenager" said Naruto

"But you're not a normal teenager, Naruto-kun" said Ayame "You're a ninja, and a great one too"

"Alright Ayame, don't overdo it" said Teuchi teasing his daughter. "I can't have you flirting with one of our customers. It's bad for business."

"T-Tou-san!" exclaimed Ayame blushing in embarrassment.

Teuchi just laughs while placing the first bowl in front of Naruto. Naruto split his chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu" before eating his first bowl. While he eats, he starts thinking about that lemon he still has in his pocket. It is the only one that's ripe to use but he isn't sure if it will work. At first he is considering to use it on Sakura, his crush. But what if doesn't work? Sakura will not respond kindly if it fails, oh hell she'll blood murder him if it fails. He needs to test it first to see if it does work. But who should be willing enough to try it.

"Here you, Naruto" said Ayame as she places 4 more Ramen bowls on the counter. And then it hit him, Ayame. She is kind to Naruto, she'll be perfect to test this lemon while he removes it from his pocket. But he needs a way to let her eat it. He can't just get her to take a bite from the fruit, it would he ridiculous, but them he looked down at his ramen.

 _Of course_ thought Naruto as a plan just hatched in his head. He pulled out a kunai and starts slicing the lemon into slices. Teuchi notice and isn't happy about it.

"Hey, what are you doing with that lemon?" said Teuchi

Naruto panicked, Teuchi is rather tetchy about his cooking and doesn't like it altered. Naruto needs to think of an excuse, then he thought of one. Let's hope it is convincing enough for the old Ramen chef to take it.

"It's one of those new Shinobi diets, lemons help with enhancing your chakra network and it's a good source of vitamin C. So if I want to be Hokage, I need to have my vitamins"

"But lemons on Ramen?" said Teuchi suspiciously.

"I heard it's good on Ramen, I thought I give it a try" said Naruto when he places a Lemon slice on the Ramen and mixes it. He tries it, and by shock and surprise, it tastes amazing. "Wow, it is good!"

"Really?" said Ayame curiously as she takes a lemon slice and tries it for herself when she cooks her own bowl. After minutes of cooking, Ayame places the lemon slice on her ramen and tastes it. "Oh my Kami, he's not kidding"

"Really, give me a try" said Teuchi as he tastes the ramen with Lemon. "Wow, it is good. But next time, do it on your own Ramen, kid"

"S-Sure, sure" said Naruto sheepishly at Teuchi before he turns to Ayame to see any difference. _Damn, I knew it's too good to be true._

Naruto is disappointed that Ayame isn't showing any signs of change from eating the lemon in the Ramen. But he hides his disappointment by finishing his breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Old man" said Naruto paying the Ramen chef.

"No problem," said Teuchi

Ayame finished her Ramen with when suddenly she felt her body warm up and her heart beat faster than usual. When she saw Naruto leaving the Ramen shop, she felt lonely and yearning for his company, perhaps even more.

"Er… Tou-san, I feel a bit warm in here" said Ayame "Can I take a little break?"

"Meh, I don't see no harm from that" said Teuchi when Ayame suddenly rushes out, which caught him by surprise. "Wow, she really needs that break."

With Naruto

Naruto mentally cursed that his hope of getting Sakura to love him is too good to be true. He growled at his lemon and threw it in a nearby bin and decides to go home. Unaware that some foolish spiteful villagers are following him with some lead pipes, chains and various tools to use as weapons. Naruto stopped and turned to see the crowd and sighed.

"Really guys, cut me some slack" said Naruto

"Oh we'll cut something of yours, Demon" said one of the villagers. "Get him!"

"Kami damn it" said Naruto as he has no choice but to run for his life.

The Villagers chase after Naruto with the intent to kill, Naruto is not having a good day.

"Die, you monster!"

"Go back to Hell!"

Naruto growled in anger as he is really irritated at those villagers. Naruto dash and turn though streets and alleyways. But the worse has happened when he reached a dead-end and is trapped between a wall and an angry mob.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother reasoning with these idiots" said Naruto

"Idiots?"

"That's it, you are so dead"

"Aren't you already going to kill me?" exclaimed Naruto

"Shut up and Die, Demon!"

Naruto brace himself for the pain as the group of villagers charge in for the kill. But suddenly someone leapt over the crowd and kicked one of those villagers in the face.

"Back away from Naruto-kun, you bastards!"

The person appears to be Ayame Ichiraku, Naruto is happy to see her but worried for her for helping him.

"Ayame-chan, please don't get involve" said Naruto

"Too late, your little whore got involved and betrayed her fellow humans"

"There is nothing human about you lot, Naruto-kun is sweetest, kind-hearted boy I ever met" said Ayame in anger at the angry mob. She pulled out a pair of sai and twirls them and prepares to defend Naruto. "I will not let you hurt him anymore."

"Kill the whore too!"

The villagers charge at Naruto and Ayame. Naruto decided to put up a fight to defend Ayame as he really care for her.

"You ain't killing anyone!" said Naruto as he poses in an offensive stance.

The moment the villagers got close, Naruto and Ayame made the first move and knock a few out. Both dodge the attacks and kicked more down. But despite the knockouts, the villagers are resilient but Naruto is not the kind to give up and surprisingly neither is Ayame.

The KO count increases when Naruto and Ayame continued defending each other against the resilient mob along with more who want Naruto dead. But it didn't last as a Squad of ANBU, led by their Commander "Inu", arrives on the rooftops to stop the disturbance.

"ENOUGH!" said Commander Inu, a silver haired Kunoichi wearing a Dog mask. She jumps down and land on one of the villager's head before crouching onto the ground. She unsheathes her tanto and point it at the mob. "You all are under arrest by order of the Hokage, take them away!"

"Hai" said Inu's ANBU Squad as they round up the villages, including the Ko'd ones. Inu sheathes her Tanto and turns her attention to Naruto and Ayame.

"Are you 2 alright?" asked Inu

"We're okay" said Naruto "Thank you, Inu-san"

"Just doing my duty, Uzumaki-san" said Inu before she leaves with her squad. "Good luck on your first day as a Genin"

Inu and her ANBU squad left with the incarcerated villagers to face judgement. Naruto sighed in relief while Ayame tackled him in a hug. Naruto was surprised to get a hug from Ayame, he blushes when her breasts press onto his back.

"Thank Kami you're all right, Naruto-kun" said Ayame as she her hands starts to caress his chest. "I'm so glad you alright"

"I should be relieved for you, Ayame" said Naruto as he breaks the hug and turns to face her. "I can take a beating, but you should get involved. You'll get hurt or worse if you try to defend me"

"I don't care; I don't want to see you hurt ever again" said Ayame as tears seep out from her eyes. "I wanted it to stop, I wanted to protect you…because I love you"

"W-what?" said Naruto in shock. Did Ayame say what he thinks she said?

"I love you, Naruto-kun" said Ayame "You are a sweet, kind hearted boy I met. I started to fall in love with you but I feared that you wouldn't accept it. But suddenly my love for you grew strong as well as by body as I feel the need to protect you."

Naruto is shocked, but his shock got even more surprising when Ayame tackles him again and hugged him closely with her lips touching his. Naruto's shock fades when he felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth. He accepts it and joins in when he opened his mouth to let Ayame's tongue enter. Naruto joins in with the kiss and his tongue wrestles with Ayame's. They make-out in the alleyway for 5 minutes, not a care in the world until Naruto decided to continue somewhere more… comfortable.

"Ayame-chan, shall continue over my place?" asked Naruto

"I thought you never ask" said Ayame.

Later: Naruto's apartment.

Naruto took Ayame over to his place, the Ramen co-chef is surprised that Naruto is living in such a nice place. She would ask him who he can afford this but didn't bother as she starts making out with the blond on the couch. The making out lasts for around 10 minutes before breaking for air, Ayame slowly takes off her blouse to expose of bra clad breasts, which are a high C cup.

Naruto blushes at Ayame partially topless. Ayame smiled and giggled at Naruto's blushes and reassured him with a kiss on the cheek and grab his wrists so his hands are guided onto her breasts.

"Go ahead, give them a squeeze" said Ayame before returning her kiss to Naruto's lips.

Naruto joins in the kiss while he starts fondling Ayame's bra clad breasts. Ayame moans at Naruto's gentle hands massaging her breasts and felt something poking between her thighs, she smirks under her kiss when Naruto is getting aroused by this. She unzips Naruto's pants and pulled out his hard 8 inch erection, Naruto went startled when Ayame grabs hold of his dick and stroking the shaft. But when she pumps his dick, he moans during the kiss, and caused his grip on Ayame's breasts to tighten.

Both of them moans each from the sensation that they broke their kiss to let their moaning escape their mouths. As this is new to him, Naruto is overwhelmed by this sensation and fall back on the couch while Ayame continues pumping. She keeps pumping Naruto for 5 minutes until he reaches his climax and ejaculated. The semen shoots out and hits Ayame's face, Naruto saw this and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry" said Naruto.

Ayame didn't say anything, because she is wiping the cum off her face and eating it. She moans at the salty taste and swallows it all.

"Don't worry, it's normal for you do that" said Ayame reassuring the blond.

Naruto smiled that Ayame forgave for what he didn't know what he did. Getting forgiveness is nearly impossible in Konoha when you are hated by almost everyone. Naruto heard beeping and noticed his digital wall clock is the cause of the beeping.

"Oh shit, I'm late" said Naruto as he jump out of the couch.

"Late for what?" said Ayame. "Aren't you graduated?"

"Hai, but I need to get my photo taken for my ninja licence" said Naruto as he shoves his cock back in his pants. "Oh man, Jiji is gonna kill me"

"I understand. I need to return to the Ramen shop or tou-san will get angry" said Ayame as she put her shirt on. "But I'll see you again at lunch time."

Naruto smiles and kissed her goodbye before he leaves too.

Hokage Tower: Roof

Naruto ran as fast as he can to reach the roof of the Hokage Tower where the photographer is taking pictures of the newly graduated Genin. The Photographer assumed that he finished until Naruto arrived, he frowned and sighed at the tardy blonde but lucky that the camera isn't put away.

"Took you long enough to get here" said the photographer. "Now sit down and I'll get this over with"

Naruto nods and sits on the stool.

"Hang on, are you sure you want me to take your photo like that?" said the Photographer.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto

"N-no reason" said the Photographer until he prepares his camera and take Naruto's picture. "But don't blame me for this, just doing my job"

Later: Hokage Office

Sarutobi is looking at Naruto's photograph, he's glad the blond didn't do something stupid like putting Kabuki face paint on and posing like a Kabuki actor in character as a certain ninja who looks like a Kabuki actor. But the photo is still unacceptable.

"Take the picture again, Naruto" said Sarutobi

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Naruto

Sarutobi showed Naruto the photo, the photo shows him with his clothes scruffy, his spiky hair messed up, hitai-ate is crooked and loose on his forehead and also a lipstick mark on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto sweatdrops as he forgot to tidy himself.

"I can explain" said Naruto when Sarutobi held his hand to stop the Genin.

"I rather not hear it" said Sarutobi raising his hand in a halt gesture "This photo will not help you get hired for assignments if they see you as a scruffy irresponsible genin."

Naruto sighed at this and nods in agreement.

"But at least you didn't do something stupid like wearing Kabuki makeup and posing dramatically"

"Seriously Oji-san? I may be a prankster but I take my ninja career serious" said Naruto in a deadpan expression.

"Well that's reassuring to hear" said Sarutobi. "Don't worry, I'll recall the photographer to retake your photo tomorrow. This time, tidy up before you pose… and no smiling."

"Why?" said Naruto

"Ninjas don't smile; the smile shows your true self when a ninja hides it from his enemies." said Sarutobi as he points at the photo to show Naruto is smiling. "try to be serious and neutral, it masks your spirit and emotions."

Naruto sighed and nods again.

"Anything else I can't do" said Naruto

"Well you can stop being a smartass, other than that, you're fine" said Sarutobi until his office door barges open to reveal a little boy of age 11 wielding a kunai. _Here we go again._

"Oji-san, I have come to challenge you" said the little boy as he charges at Sarutobi for the kill. "Prepare to die by Konohamaru Sarutobi's hands"

But suddenly the boy stood on his long blue scarf and tripped over. Naruto and Sarutobi saw this with a deadpan expression.

"What the hell?" muttered Naruto

The boy got back on his feet and saw Naruto looking at him.

"You, you caused this!" the boy Konohamaru accused Naruto.

"Honourable Grandson, where are you?" said a Jonin wearing shades and a bandana rushes in and sees Konohamaru. "There you are! Now come along, your teachings are still on."

But Konohamaru isn't listening to the Jonin, he is still frowning at Naruto. The Jonin noticed Naruto and gave him to usual hateful glare at him.

 _What is HE doing here?_ Thought the Jonin in disgust at Naruto's presence.

Naruto noticed the Jonin's hateful glare and rolled his eyes at it

 _Typical, another baka who thinks I'm the Kyuubi_ thought Naruto until he returns his attention to Konohamaru _and what is this kid's problem_.

"You tripped me and caused me to fail on my surprise attack" Konohamaru still accusing Naruto.

Naruto growled and pulled Konohamaru up by the scurf of his neck.

"For your information, you tripped on your own" said Naruto retorting at Konohamaru. "Don't start accusing others for your clumsiness, punk!"

"Release the Honourable Grandson at once!" exclaimed the Jonin when he saw Naruto grab Konohamaru.

"Honourable what?" said Naruto, confused at what the Jonin just said.

 _Thought so, the moment he hears that I'm the Honourable Grandson, he wouldn't dare hurt me_ thought Konohamaru when he pulls an arrogant smirk. _He wouldn't dare hurt me if he values his ninja career._

"What's the matter, too chicken to strike me because I'm the Hokage's grandson!?" taunted Konohamaru, believing that Naruto wouldn't react.

Boy, is he wrong.

"I don't give a shit if you're his Granddaughter!" exclaimed Naruto as he whacks Konohamaru on the head. "Dattebayo!"

 _Whoa, he's different_ thought Konohamaru in surprise when Naruto struck him regardless of him knowing who he is.

"Oh, Kami!" exclaimed the Jonin in panic. "How could he do that?"

 _Kami help me_ thought Sarutobi sighing in irritation. _I need a drink_

"Oji-san, can I go now?" said Naruto

"How dare you disrespect the Hokage like that. Boy!" retorted the Jonin "You will only address him as "Hokage-sama" and that's…."

"Sure, go ahead" said Sarutobi casually at Naruto, causing the Jonin to gape in shock.

"Hokage-sama, surely you can't let that De-De-Delinquent to disrespect you" said the Jonin almost using the D-word to refer Naruto.

"I'm fine with it" said Hokage "And don't call me Shirley"

Naruto (and also Konohamaru) laughed at the Hokage for making that little joke.

"Wow, that is hilarious" said Naruto

"Thank you, now go get out of here" said Sarutobi playfully shooing Naruto. "I've got *shudder* paperwork to do"

"Hai" said Naruto as he leaves the office.

The Jonin is still in shock from all of this, he never expected Naruto to get away with disrespecting the Hokage and also to get away of striking the Hokage's son. But he regains his senses and starts to lecture Konohamaru, unaware that the boy already left.

With Naruto

Naruto left the Hokage Tower and noticed it is now lunch (Ramen) time, but what he doesn't know is that he is being followed. It took the blond to realise and checks if he is being followed. Konohamaru hides poorly from Naruto, so poorly it's obvious to the Blonde to notice. Naruto frowned and pulled a deadpan expression at the boy's ridiculous stealth attempts.

"Please stop, your stealth techniques are embarrassing, even for me" said Naruto with an irritated expression on his face. "Even a complete idiot would notice you."

"Wow, you are good" said Konoha as he "Reveal" himself to Naruto. "Now teach me!"

"Wha-?" said Naruto in confusion.

"I heard that you snuck in the Hokage Tower 2 days ago and stole the Scroll of Sealings, also you use that "Sexy Jutsu" to defeat him." Said Konohamaru

 _How on Kami did he know that?_ Thought Naruto

Konohamaru starts to beg to Naruto "Please teach me, Boss"

"Boss?" said Naruto by surprise at Konohamaru. Is he respecting him?

"Yeah, you're the Boss, Boss" said Konohamaru with respect.

Never in his life had Naruto got to get some respect. It is quite nice, but then his stomach starts to grumble and he is very hungry. But Konohamaru is so determined to be taught by the blonde. Naruto needs a compromise, then it hit him.

" _ **Kage bushin no jutsu!"**_ said Naruto when he creates a Shadow Clone to act as his substitute. "You go train the kid while I get something to eat"

"Hey, why are you getting Ramen and I'm stuck with training the kid?" said the Clone.

"Well duh, I'm a human being and you're just a physical copy made of my chakra. You don't need to eat"

"Oh, right" said Naruto's clone realising that. "Sure, I'll teach the kid"

"Here you go, my clone will teach you while I have my lunch. I'll get some time to teach you personally, okay?" said Naruto to Konohamaru

"Well it won't be the same, but it's a start" said Konohamaru nodding in agreement. "Thanks, boss"

Konohamaru and Naruto's clone leaves to train. Naruto leaves to get some Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto arrives at Ichiraku Ramen where only Ayame is working. Naruto takes his seat and await his Ramen. Then he noticed that Ayame is wearing nothing but an apron. She prepares Naruto's Ramen while the blond stare at her sweet bare ass, he felt his pants go tight from the sight when she sways and bend her ass. It is very hypnotic and alluring, it as if it's saying "Fuck me" to Naruto.

"Oops" said Ayame as she accidently spilled hot broth on her apron clad chest. The broth causes the apron to go see through and soak her breasts until they are shiny, wet and tasty looking. "Oh how clumsy of me"

Naruto's face heats up when he sees Ayame's broth soaked breasts while she rubs them to wipe it off. Naruto licked his lips, Ayame is naked under her apron and she stilled broth all over her breasts. Then all instinct starts to kick in, he switched the sign from open into close and jump over the cover to pounce on Ayame.

She yelped by surprise when Naruto pull down her apron and starts licking her broth soaked breasts and rub his clothed erection on her exposed pussy. She moans as Naruto is licking her breasts clean, she responds by pulling down his pants and free his cock so it can actually prod her.

Ayame moans in pleasure at this sensation for 5 minutes until Naruto licked the broth clean. After this, Ayame lay Naruto on the counter, picks a ladle of broth and pour it all over his cock and balls. She licks her lips at this and starts to lick and suck on Naruto's broth covered cock and balls. Naruto just lay there while Ayame blow him, but them she climbed on the counter and her pussy is now above his face. Naruto held on her waist and pulled her close to her face until both are in a 69 position.

Next they change position with Ayame bent over the counter with her breasts pressed on the top and Naruto behind her with his cock inserted and thrusting her ass. The Ramen sous chef moans out of her breath and rests on the counter to enjoy the sensation. They change position again, Ayame drags Naruto into the back room. She pours the broth all over her breasts and spread her legs open to invite Naruto's hard cock, in which he accepts the invitation while licking her breasts, slowly cleaning it.

"Oh Kami, your mouth is amazing Ayame-chan" moans Naruto as he held on Ayame's head steady while she continues blowing him.

Ayame savours the taste of Naruto's flavoured cock and continues coating the shaft with her wet breasts. The blowjob/titfuck combo continues for another 10 minutes until Naruto came, Ayame didn't hesitate to gulp and swallow the load filling her mouth, moaning from the salty flavour.

"Mmm, delicious" said Ayame as she smiled at Naruto, and noticed that he is still erect and this pleases her.

Later

It didn't take long for Teuchi to return to the Ramen shop, but he then noticed that his daughter isn't behind the counter and the sign said closed. He enters in and approaches the back door and opens it, but couldn't as it's locked. So he knocks on it to get a response.

"Ayame, are you in here?" said Teuchi

"H-Hai!" said Ayame responding from the other side.

"Why is the shop closed?" said Teuchi

"I- I had an- ah-accident with the broth" replied Ayame. "I closed up so I can make a fresh batch"

Teuchi did notice some spillage from behind the counter, the spillage is little so he assumed that Ayame missed some spots while cleaning the mess.

"I see, did Naruto pop by to get his usual?" said Teuchi

"Oh yes" moaned Ayame, on the other side of the door the sous chef is deep in Naruto's 8 inches and getting her broth coated skin licked clean by the blonde's tongue as well as some deployed shadow clones. Oblivious of this, Teuchi assumed that Ayame answered the question.

"Oh good, as long as Naruto gets what he's getting" said Teuchi

"Oh, I totally agree" moans Ayame as she starts kissing Naruto passionately while thrusting in Naruto's erection and getting a tongue bath by his clones. "I should always make sure my favourite customer is, mmm, completely satisfied."

"Good to hear," said Teuchi until he realised something. "Oh damn, I forgot something. Listen, I need to head back out to get more ingredients, we're running out. Are you going to be alright on your own for a bit?"

"Oh I won't really be alone, Tou-san" said Ayame as she grabs hold on each of the clone's cock while 2 more each fondle on her breasts. Naruto is still deep in Ayame, thrusting deeply as he can. "Naruto-kun always come here so I'm not really alone."

"Oh right," said Teuchi as he chuckles at the fact, Naruto ALWAYS come here for breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner. And especially for a snack. "Well I'll see you later"

"Later, Tou-san" said Ayame before covering her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping her mouth. She is getting close to cumming and she doesn't want her father to hear her. "Agh! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Naruto he is also reaching his climax and came in the co-cook.

Both moaned loudly from their climax and collapses on the floor, exhausted and satisfied. Naruto remained in Ayame, his cock still ejaculating in her but she doesn't mind as she remains lying on the floor, with Naruto on top and in his embrace.

Later

After recovering, Naruto helped clean up the mess that he made with Ayame. While he was cleaning, he felt his head jolt when recent memories flash before his eyes. He reviewed the memories and suddenly chuckled in amusement. Ayame noticed this.

"What's so funny, Naruto-kun" said Ayame

"I just realised that I left a Shadow Clone to help train Konohamaru," Naruto explained while trying not to laugh, the memories is too much, he couldn't hold the laughter any longer. "HA ha ha ha, damn I'm good!"

"So what happened?" said Ayame now getting curious.

"Let's just say…I pulled the best prank ever" said Naruto before pulling Ayame into a loving kiss. They continued for 5 more minutes before breaking for air. "So, you wanna go again?"

Ayame smirked at Naruto's rhetorical question.

"This time, at yours" said Ayame.

"Deal" said Naruto before returning his kiss to Ayame.

Meanwhile

Konohamaru is poking the now knocked out Ebisu with a stick, he sighed and shook his head at the Jonin for being such a closet pervert, falling for such a perverted trick the Shadow Clone used against him.

"I must admit it…Boss know how to bring them down" said Konohamaru still poking Ebisu.

 **END of Chapter**

 **Hello all, sorry for the very long delay. It has been a very stressful for me, I have been using all my time job searching for a full-time job. And all this stress has put me off on writing for the moment. But don't worry, I am not abandoning my fics, it just takes a while to focus on them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review more and tell me who will be the lucky lady to get… the MASTER LEMON!**

 **Next time: Genin Team Selections.**


End file.
